This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with accessories such as earphones.
Accessories such as earphones are often used with media players, cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices. There can be difficulties associated with using earphones. For example, a user who is using earphones to listen to streaming audio content provided by an online service may occasionally need to remove the earphones. When doing so, the user may miss content that is being played. For example, a user may not be able to manually stop audio content before removing the earphones, causing some of the content to be played without the user's full attention. Playing streaming audio content while the user is not listening is not only wasteful of the electronic device's battery life but also wasteful of cellular data usage, of which the user may only be allotted a certain amount per month.
This type of situation is also undesirable for online service providers, which are typically required to pay for each song played (regardless of whether or not a user is listening).
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to control operation of an electronic device coupled to an accessory.